Library Duty includes new Sequel
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: Kagome has Library duty...peeked your curiosity? ROD  Lemon, minors beware! KagXInu was a Oneshot now includes new sequel chapters! CHEK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just my ideas yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill.

Author's Note: Just a quick note ladies and germs, This is set in present day, which should be obvious. Also people know about demons and all that jazz, so don't freak when Sango says Dog boy. NBD. Oh! And there is going to be a lemon so this is that warning…did done…ENJOY and review!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Library Duty

Kagome POV

I slouched behind my particle wood desk, slightly spinning in my chair. I stared at my cell phone, silently begging someone to text me. Little good my pathetic antics did, however. My cell phone stayed black and unmoving at the corner of my desk. Grumbling, I aimlessly began to click different tabs on my computer monitor.

The semester was about halfway done, making classes relatively settled and students comfortable enough to put off late night library trips. But for me and the other student workers, these were the worst nights. Everything is slow and quiet, and shifts seem to drag on forever (especially when they're in the middle of the night).

To my left a few patrons sat "studying". To my right, one was surfing the web, reading, it looked like. Other than that, the floor was empty. It was probably the same for the other seven floors of our massive library. Why do they even have us work this late?

'**Cause the librarians don't want to, duh!'**

I glanced to Mirouku, the night guard at the circulation desk. He appeared to be reading a newspaper, but the grin on his face assured me that he was appreciating "art" that just so happened to "capture the glories of a woman's body" (his words, not mine).

I sighed heavily, looking at the desk caddy at the edge of my desk. Every time I looked away it seemed to disarrange itself again. So, for the sixth time, I organized its contents.

"Highlighters in the front, pencils in the back, staples in the drawer, rubber bands and paper clips…"

I jumped as my desk phone rang. As said hundreds of times before , I answered, somewhat robotically.

"Shikon University Library, how can I help you?"

"Kagome, you look bored outta your mind."

"I am believe me." I rubbed my forehead, laughing dryly. "How can you sit here for twelve hours on a Sunday? I'm dying Mirouku! I can feel it. Boredom is slowly eating away at my soul! Devouring me from the inside."

"Practicing for theatre Kagome?" he chuckled. I glared at him from across the floor. "Come now, its not as ba as you're making it seem."

"Oh but it is. I've caught up on all my studying, and all my shows. What the hell am I supposed to do-". I saw him hang up on me as he stood up and walked to the counter.

I felt my mood brighten when I saw why. Sango, my roommate, had come to return some text books. For as big of a lecher as he was, Mirouku was a decent guy. He was the type that got tunnel vision when it came to love. From the first time I had invited him to pizza after a late night library duty/cram session where he had met her, Mirouku had tried to be in her good graces.

Unfortunately for him, his perverted tendencies seemed to emerge at the worst times. Over and over Sango would tell me about her dates with the night guard, and it always played out the same way. They'd meet, have a good time, and then that roaming hand of his would go and ruin it all.

As if on cue a slap echoed through the silent library.

"Oh 'Rouku, won't you ever learn?" I giggled a bit as Sango stormed towards my desk, a blush across her face.

"Hi Sango. Everything going well with Mirouku I presume." I said trying to suppress a laugh.

"We aren't even going to get on that subject." She huffed. "Especially when we both know that the more interesting subject is that of you and my dear friend Inuyasha." She perched a hip on the corner of my desk.

She was right. Personally I didn't see what the big deal was but apparently a first year student seeing a third year teaching assistant and student government president was something to talk about.

"Sango, we aren't even dating. We just enjoy each other's company." I tried to say expressionlessly, but failing miserably.

"Yeah. He enjoys your company thoroughly." She winked. "Kagome everyone on campus knows he's fucking crazy about you. As if your neck and crooked walk aren't proof enough." She laughed, covering her mouth, as trying not to bother patrons.

"Stop it." I shoved her playfully, which idn't do much from my seated position. "Is it so bad for us to be sleeping together? This is the 21st century. I can do what I want with who I want."

"all the power to you girl. I'm just saying that I'd never have the balls to do it." She pushed herself off her seat. "Well its almost 2 in the morning. I'm gonna go ahead and head home. Dog boy's walking you home right?" she said. One thing I loved about Sango was the fact that she did care. Walking home alone was something she could handle, since she was a second degree black belt, but when it came to ME walking home alone at night, she kind of had a problem.

"Yeah, shift's almost up. I'll be up there soon." I waved her off.

"K. Be careful. Kisses."

Turning off my computer, I stretched, and decided that I may as well start my closing routine. I walked around my floor, cleaning computer desks, pushing in chairs, and reloading paper in all the printers. Sighing, I looked to Mirouku and pointed up. This was the part I hated the most. After all my Computer Help desk duties were completed, I had to do a 'floor check'.

"2:15, guys libraries closing in 15 minutes. Everyone needs to head downstairs." And so I continued one floor after another until I got to the seventh floor. Taking a step outside of the employee elevator I began ushering people out, stopping just to go and check the individual study rooms.

Everything was as it should be. As I opened the door to the last study room, my mouth was suddenly covered.

I was shoved into the dark room, a hand still covering my mouth. I heard the door close and then we were in darkness. I tried to flare my arms, but my assailant used his strength to keep them to my sides. Easily he pushed my face to the wall, as my muffled pleas went unheeded. My protests went an octave up as I felt my attack push himself against me, one of his hands softly running up and down my leg, up to my ass.

Just before I broke down mentally, I took a step inwards. That touch…that smell…My meko senses peeked somewhat now realizing that I wasn't in any real harm. I went limp in his arms, letting out a breathy moan into his hand that went around my throat caressing softly.

"How did you know?" he said huskily into my ear, not relinquishing his hold on me.

"You dropped the ball when you started touching me." I whispered, pushing back against him, as I tried to get my breasts, which had suddenly gotten very sensitive, away from the cool wall.

"Hmm, am I that predictable, my little bitch?" he growled, pushing his erection against the small of my back.

"Not at all." I ground my hips against him, trying to nestle his cock against my ass. "It's just, I know how you touch me."

"Uh-huh." He breathed into my neck, licking the spot that made my knees buckle. His hands ran up and down my leg as they had before, lifting my skirt in the darkness, massaging my cheeks. "You're gorgeous did you know that?" His fingers started, unbuttoning the top buttons of my blouse, pulling out my breasts, kneading them.

I couldn't even answer him. My head was reeling, as it always did when he touched me like this. Our love life was exhilarating because of moments like this, times he couldn't wait to have me.

It happened so fast, the sound of his zipper releasing his hard manhood. I could feel how hot it was against my cool skin. In the dark of the study room, it was like we were in our own little cocoon of lust. My heads moved of their own accord and pushed my cotton panties aside.

"Inuyasha, please…" I heard my voice say. It amazed me how he got me like this, like his own little sex slave, willing to do just about anything he wanted of me.

I was already slick with wetness, and I eagerly leaned forward against the wall to give him the perfect angle to enter me. As he slid inside, I gasped some at his sheer size. No matter how many times we had sex, it shocked me every time. Soon he was thrusting into me, holding the folds of my skirt up, just to give him enough skin to make us wild with hunger for more. He grunted terrible viciously delicious things in my ears. His fingers went to my mouth, keeping me silent. I wanted to moan, to scream his name, but I didn't dare in the sanctity of my precious library. Instead I sucked and bit on those fingers that knew my body so well. As he plowed into me, he held my throat. He pulled me close to him, making me turn my head almost painfully to kiss him.

I knew he was getting close when his pace picked up, and a blessing it was. I wanted to cum so bad. I could feel it in the bit of my abdomen, that beautiful heat that melts after an explosion of tension. And then it happened…

He pushed into me to the hilt, and clenched my breasts enough to hurt.

And there we stood perfectly still, both breathing heavily, bathing in the afterglow of an amazing quickie.

"The Library is now closing. All patrons should be gone. That means you two!"

"Oh my god…"I said pulling myself back together.

"what's wrong babe?" Inuyasha said, zipping up his pants.

"There are cameras all over this place. In ever room." I smacked my head…


	2. Chapter 2

It's 1:03 and the lunch rush started piling in. The library turned into a mayhem of 'can I help you's and 'do you need a computer's. Lines started forming until they reached the doors and I rubbed my head for an entirely different reason than I did last night. You see, when the library is empty, its boring, but when the library is super busy, I can't get a moment to myself. The second I sit down is the second a printer decides to go completely haywire or a patron decides to need a serious attitude adjustment.

On top of all that I couldn't look Mirouku in the eye after last night. That bastard had made a point to saunter on over to my desk at the beginning of my shift and make casual conversation filled with innuendos that were completely mortifying. I tried ignoring the majority of them, but it's really hard when the only thing running through my head is 'Oh my god, my best friend saw me getting fucked'. Yeah, for some this may be a turn on, but for little ole me this isn't something that I'm exactly going to tell my grandkids.

"Mirouku, do me a huge favor and just erase everything in your memory from 2am to 2:30am please." I looked at my computer screen while I talked to him, to save myself from turning several shades of red.

"Oh Kagome." He laughed crouching next to my seat so we were at eye level. "You have nothing to be ashamed about. It was quite a show. Have you ever thought about going into the porn?" this time he laughed whole heartedly, as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"My life is over." I covered my face with my hands, taking some relief from my hands that were cool in comparison to my heated face. He only laughed at me.

"Kagome!" Sango called. She often stopped in for a quick chat before her classes started. "Mirouku." She glared at him a little. "Are u torturing my roommate?" she put her hands on her hips, in a typically intimidating posture, but on account of the conversation just seemed mocking. With the biggest grin on his face I'd ever seen, he nodded his head. "Did you even try to look away from the security monitor, you pervert?"

"Nope. What are the chances of me ever catching that again? It was like seeing a unicorn piss, Sango my darling. I would being doing an injustice to myself if I had denied myself the opportunity." He only got a few words out before he started laughing hysterically.

"Sango! Please control him. I can't take much more of this." I took a quick look around to make sure none of the patrons had overheard our conversation.

"Mirouku, you heard her. Behave." She said, her tone upset, but a smile beginning to form at the corner of her lips. She could feel it coming on too, as she stopped took a deep breath and continued with a more solemn expression, "if she got the urge to have steamy sex in a study room that is her business and no one else's."

I smiled a little. What a good roommate, saying that no matter how ridiculous it sounded and not even laughing.

"I'm not saying it's a crime, Sango. Even though technically speaking it is, I'm only implying that it's a moment in my life that I'm never going to forget I witnessed."

So I sat for a few minutes, forgetting that they were talking about me and laughed a little inwardly at the conversation they had. They're chemistry was undeniable, even with such a incredulous topic. Sigh….

"Besides, Kagome knows I'm just teasing. In fact, I'm quite jealous. Had I known ushering patrons out of the building could be so scandalous, I would've jumped to the notion."

"And you should be jealous." I saw him before the others had, as he walked through the glass doors, with a confidence that projected 'I-run-this'.

"Inuyasha. What a pleasant little addition to our conversation." Mirouku punched the hanyou's shoulder. "You're so lucky."

"Yeah I am." He smirked arrogantly, showing his fangs. With a casual motion, he stood behind, his hands on the nape of my neck as I sat.

Library duty never seemed to disappoint me.

A/N: Soooooooo…I had no clue where I was going with this. xD I just decided that after so many requests on putting up another chapter to see what happens next, I may as well put one. I know there's no real substance to this chapter but just enjoy the ride lol Srry it couldn't have been better. Review anyway!

XOXO Syn


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear the phones ringing obnoxiously and the printers, which had been updated, but still greatly lacked in efficiency, buzzed angrily. Patrons walked back and forth, some ignoring my existence, others waving in quiet greeting.

'_It's so good to be back.'_ I thought, inhaling a deep breath that smelled like old paper backs and musty carpets. I almost sighed to myself, content in the library and all its oddities. The summer seemed to drag on for ages, and unlike the majority of students whom thoroughly enjoyed their summer break, I fell into the small percentage who couldn't wait for classes to begin again.

The summer itself wasn't so bad. The mind numbing heat and crazy lines for the bathrooms at the beach, I could get over. My issue was more about _where_ I spent my summer. Home.

In a magical land far away from crazy drunk frat boys and almost insufferable sorority girls, was Higurashi shrine. It was there that I received an absolutely amazing upbringing with a family who loved me unconditionally and supported all my aspirations and sometimes unachievable dreams. I have a mom who cooks everyday, a bratty kid brother who is a complete pain, and a Grandpa, who I'm pretty sure really is as crazy as he seems. My home is meek and quaint and so very far away from the one-

"Hello beautiful. God you're a sight for sore eyes." He pulled me into a tight embrace, without me even looking upt to greet him. "God summer was way too long." Wrapped in the safety of his arms I could take on the world. Some people feel stronger and braver after they have a couple beers at their back. Well, that's how I feel when I have my hanyou.

"Hi yourself." I giggled, as he set me back down behind my desk. "I missed you." I pulled him down to my level by a cute red tie he was wearing for no reason, and pecked his lips, still smiling about his random choice of accessories to his black button up shirt.

"You're telling me! My balls are about to fall off and I'm pretty sure Mr. Dr. Hegonastranglyu has gone into hiding." He nodded suggestively to his crotch. "Come on! Let's go!" He reached for my hand.

"Oh no! No no nonononono!" I was sitting in my roll away chair, so with fear that I was going to get rolled away, I dropped all my weight down. "You know what happened last time. I think not! Never again! Nope. I refuse and there I nothing you can do to make me change my mind." I crossed my arms in front of me, securely keeping my hands far from his proximity. "And don't you blink those puppy dog eyes at me Inuyasha."

But of course, that didn't stop my boyfriend. He kneeled in front of me and looked at me pleadingly. I almost felt bad for him.

"Please, Kagome? It's been so long…" he ran a clawed hand up my thigh, hiking up my black pencil skirt a tiny bit. His hands were warm. "Come on. No one's watching. Miroku isn't even on duty tonight." He motioned towards the circulation desk, which was empty of any night guard.

"No Inuyasha. That's my final answer. No phone a friend. No ask the audience. No." I swiveled my chair away from him and idly typed a terribly written manuscript for one of the other librarians.

Surprisingly enough, my hanyou gave up, or so it seemed. Without so much of a 'feh' he walked off towards the circulation desk and began noncommittally talking to the girl at the desk. Not being the jealous type, I returned to my work, only vaguely possessive.

The night was going smoothly. Yes, there were more patrons than usual, but that was only due to the massive influx of freshmen this year. It wasn't terrible though, especially since it was only 10pm on a Monday. My thoughts were only on my loud clicking fingers flying across the keyboard when an announcement came on the intercom.

"Kagome Higurashi, your boyfriend is calling for you at the circulation desk. Kagome Higurashi."

I practically launched myself and pulled the receiver, nearly ripping it from the hands of my stupid boyfriend.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" I whispered angrily. "You're going to get yourself kicked out, and I'm going to look like a bigger idiot for having to tell the Campus police to please escort you out of the building for disruptive behavior. What makes you think you can use the P.A. system for your own amusements?"

At my rant he only smiled widely and put a heavy hand on my waist.

"Oh Kagome, I don't think we're going to have any problems. You see, my friend Yura, over there at the desk? Yeah she said it would be fine if I paged my girlfriend." He waved towards the girl, as I turned to look at her. She flipped her short cropped black hair over her shoulder and delicately waved back.

"What's wrong with the world?" I muttered under my breath. "When all a guy has to do is flirt with a girl to get what he wants, something is seriously wrong."

"Come now Kagome, don't be mean." He winked at me. "now if you could just scurry on over to the reference office with me, I'll "help" you get some "refills" for the "printers"." He air quoted his words. I just tilted my head.

"Uh…"

"Seriously?"

"seriously." I walked over the desk and cleared it a bit, tapping paper neatly into piles. Turning to look at him following behind me, I said "Why did you air quote printer?" I laughed.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." He growled, frustrated.

"Oh Inuyasha. You're just not going to give up are you?" I rubbed my temples with my fingers and then popped my knuckles in a very unlady like fashion. "Alright alright…"

I grabbed my keys to the back office and rolled my eyes as I tried not to notice Inuyasha do a very large 'yes!' motion, raised knee and all.

We silently walked to the office far towards the back of the library, the only sound being my keys jingling merrily. The moment both of our bodies were in the rather large room I softly closed the door.

With a very smug look on his face, the handsome man plopped himself onto a chair and locked eyes with me. My back to the door, I felt trapped with a hungry animal.

"Ok Inuyasha. Wipe that grin off your face. You didn't win. Not entirely. We're not having sex." His expression changed with such speed. It reminded me of the look a child gets the moment you tell them Santa doesn't exist.

"Uh?"

"Oh just hush." I walked towards him, one foot directly in front of the other, seductively swaying my hips.

Once in front of him, I rocked onto my knees, I caressed his thighs through his jeans and raked my fingers over his tense body. Moving my hands away from his muscular legs, I looked at him in a kitten like way, pouting my lips and batting my eyelashes as I slowly unbuttoned my green blouse.

He reached out and touched the tops of my breasts, which were now exposed, and I shivered. For a second time that night, I pulled him by his tie and kissed him. But this kiss was so much better than the previous. The kiss held months of yearning and desire.

As he made his hands busy pulling my breasts out of my blouse completely and fondling them I moved mine to the fly of his jeans. Of course as soon as he realized my little ritual he knew what was coming and leaned back, hands propped on his head and grinned.

"Typical man." I smirked as I pulled his whole length out of his jeans. To say he was ready would be an understatement.

I put him in my mouth and quickly went to work. As always I did my best to give him the suck of his life, so to speak. I kissed at the head and licked up the sides of his long shaft. I made mewling noises when I put him all in my mouth until he hit the back of my throat, knowing the vibrations would feel good to him. He always liked loud sloppy bj's.

So choking on his large cock, I bobbed my head up and down. I was so set on my job that I didn't notice when his clawed hand went to the back of my head, urging me to go deeper and faster. Smiling with his dick in my mouth, I let him fuck my face. My eyes were watering and I had spit running down the corners of my mouth when I felt that hot gush hit the back of my throat.

Swallowing happily, I pulled away licking my lips and grabbing for a tissue to wipe the corners of my mouth daintily, as my boyfriend sat there breathing heavily and trying to recover from his massive relief.

Being the sort of gentlemen that he was, he immediately reached for my hand and helped me up and settled me onto his lap. There he kissed at my neck and brushed my hair. "Not as long as I'd like, but you do such a fucking good job I just can't help myself."

"Your welcome." I giggled. "Now come on, you really have to help me now."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys so I pulled the original version of this chapter because I'll admit it wasn't coming off like it was supposed to and that's probably on account of me not spending that much time on the short little thing. But yeah here's a better version I think. Have at it.

Syn

"Hey."

"Hey." The door banged shut as he sauntered into the living room.

The man was relaxed and walked into the apartment much like a king. So much so, that even if his friend had not witnessed it himself, he knew he friend had gotten lucky.

"Whew. What a night." He wiped the sweat from his brow and planted himself on the sofa beside his roommate, kicking off his shoes. "Ok…now pay up."  
>"Shut the hell up Inuyasha! She didn't have sex! So I think you should pay up." Miroku laughed.<p>

"Yeah but a blowjob is kinda sex." He smiled.

"And what a nice blowjob it was." The pervert rubbed his hands together. "But the bet was and I quote, Look at me! I'm Inuyasha!," he started with a mock Inuyasha voice, "I bet I can get Kagome to have sex int he library again even though she swore never to do it again because that's just how awsome I am! Blah blah blah!"

"I don't even sound like that." the half demon crossed his arms, scoffing. "She gave me head though. I changed her mind _that_ much." He went back to grinning.

"Yes. Yes she did. Oh Kagome you little vixen!" Miroku laughed.

"Yep. That's my girl."

A/N: Ok guys here's a little sequel-ish thing for you to sink your teeth in for a while. I'm working on another chapter of Sexy and Demon so don't worry I haven't forgotten about it.


End file.
